Love Greater Than Time
by Dish-Chan
Summary: After the Defeat of Naraku, Rin is convinced to go with the others to Kagome's time for a short visit. But when she finds the well has stopped working, she is forced to stay in this time.Until one day, she finds a way to get back to Sesshoumar sama. R&R p
1. Default Chapter

Love Greater Than Time  
  
By: Dish Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and or the characters, in any form or fashion I only wish to perhaps entertain others with them.  
  
When Naraku is defeated Rin goes with the others to Kagome's time, and plans to return back to her own soon.  
But when the well no longer works, she is forced to live in the Modern world, until one day she finds a possible way to get back.  
What will poor Sesshoumaru do when little Rin quickly falls in love with him?  
And what is this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach?  
  
Chapter I "Life Continues….."  
  
The day was fading, and the lazy golden and pink hues of the setting sun, darting across the sky, seemed to confirm this fact.  
Snow fell softly down; swirling and teasing the small one trying to catch it, for as soon as she had gotten it-it disappeared in her warm hands.   
All was silent to human ears except for the soft footsteps and occasional laugh of a gleeful child.  
Sesshoumaru glanced back to see Rin, happily chasing the falling snowflakes, her new winter cape keeping her warm in the cruel cold.  
Looking back ahead, he noted how much the snow seemed to reflect souls of the past......  
"Sesshoumaru Sama, do you not think we should find shelter, the human will certainly freeze if not." a low and unlikable voice bubbled from behind him, causing his pointed ears to flick lightly.  
He nodded and continued, eyes scanning the area carefully for a suitable shelter.  
After a few moments, he halted and looked back to his followers; one stood solemnly, the other dusting frost from some late summer flowers.  
She squeaked and stood upright at the poke from Jaken's staff, giving him an annoyed look.  
Sesshoumaru led them to a small cave, it was actually a place that had been dug out beneath a boulder, yet it made an excellent shelter.  
Once in the dark interior, he used a small orb of energy to bring light to the cave.  
Jaken pulled a large fur from his pouch and tossed it at Rin, whom at impact with the heavy pelt stumbled backwards a bit.  
Sesshoumaru settled against the smooth stone wall and closed his eyes, knowing sleep was important, unlike his ignorant brother.  
The energy dimmed and disappeared as they all settled for sleep, Rin snuggling deeply into the warm furs provided by Jaken.  
A few moments past, and all was silent, yet he still could not hear the rhythm of sleeping breath.  
And soon the familiar sound of a child sneaking towards him was heard, and he gave a slight smile in the darkness.  
Rin slowly made her way to him, and slipped under his arm, snuggling into his kimono and letting out a contented sigh.  
  
  
The young woman let out a heartfelt sigh, as she watched the small flakes swirl outside her window.   
The day so long ago, felt as if it were an eternity ago, even though it was only a period of 9 years.  
She could still hear her Sesshoumaru sama's rythymetic breath as he slept.  
The battle with Naraku had ended long ago, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had worked together, along with Kagome's arrows, they had defeated  
The great demon.  
And in a Giant blinding light, along with the screams of many demons, he was killed, and his body perished carried off as dust in the wind.  
It had been a day of rejoicing, Inuyasha and Kagome announced their engagement, and kissed for the first time, which everyone had been dying to see.  
Rin had remembered seeing the faint image of the priestess Kikyou, a sad look upon her face as she faded into the forest background.  
Sesshoumaru had even let them return to Kaede's hut with the others and enjoy some rest.  
Inuyasha had been turned full human with the jewel, which was purified by Kagome, and both were going back to her time.  
Shippou, whom had greatly improved his shape shifting skills, also went along.  
Sango and Miroku still were a bit silent of their love, but agreed to go along, and then the oddest thing happened.  
Sesshoumaru suggested Rin go along too, at her gasp, he added only for a visit, he said she should go see the new things of Kagome's time.  
Sesshoumaru-sama had become much more soft hearted, but not too much, he and Inuyasha finally made a truce, and everything seemed so perfect so why not?  
The girl rose and cursed softly under her breath, as her gaze met the old well house.  
She had tried to return to the Sengoku Jidai after a week here, but since the jewel was completed and Kagome on this side, it seemed the well no longer accepted customers.  
She had cried for hours, learning she could not go back to her beloved Sesshoumaru Sama, but eventually she had grown accustomed to modern life, and found it somewhat enjoyable.  
"Rin, dear, Shippou's here, you two don't want to be late now." Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen giving her a sweet smile.  
The woman had been like a mother to Rin, and had let her live there in Kagome's room.  
Shippou, went to School with her, and lived with a college going Souta.  
"Ah, OK, Um Mom, May I and Souta visit Kagome today?" she asked giving the woman the nickname she had come accustomed to.  
Mrs.Higurashi smiled and nodded "Give my best to Hitomi-chan." she said referring to her eldest grandchild.  
The girl nodded and walked outside to where Shippou was waiting, he had grown his hair out even bushier to hide his pointed ears, and hid his tail with his shape shifting skills; he was only about 5.7, but a pretty cute guy.  
"Come on, We're gonna be late Rin!" she scoffed pulling her along quickly.  
"You just want to talk to Mora before class begins." Rin said slyly, pulling her wrist easily from his fist and walking at her own leisurely pace.  
Shippou stopped in his tracks and turned beet red, suddenly finding the ground of great interest.  
"Don't worry kitsune-chan, your secrets safe with me, though you shouldn't talk so loudly when you are hanging out with your friends at the shrine."  
Shippou rolled his eyes and hurried past her "I'm leaving you behind if you don't hurry!"  
She laughed and caught up with him, her green skirt fluttering in the wind.  
It had taken years to get used to the school uniform, the idea of wearing the thing was ridiculous, If you bent over too far the whole world would be laughing, as she learned the hard way-_-;.  
They arrived at the large school building, and sat down just as the bell chimed, causing Shippou to give Rin a death glare the their lateness,  
Mora, the female in question, was talking to the many people surrounding her desk anyway.  
Rin had adapted to schooling quite quickly, though she had gone through tutoring Mrs.Hirgurashi insisted she finish her education, no matter how old she was when she graduated.  
Not wanting to be in school forever, She and Shippou had studied extra hard, and made it up to their currents grade, after a few years homeschooling. [Like me^_^]  
School went at a sluggishly slow pace, and seemed to be dragging her further from the visit with Kagome.  
Inuyasha and Kagome had just given birth to their third child, Sesshoumaru.  
Hitomi, was first, then little Kikyou, which Kagome insisted on calling the child, Inuyasha seemed OK with it though.  
Rin, herself, could not wait to have her own family, but the thought of never again Seeing Sesshoumaru weighed on her most, her pillow was still stained with teardrops, a constant reminder of her first best friend.  
Lunch actually arrived before the teen went insane, and she gasped happily as she sat down to eat.   
Mora, sat down by her side, and opened her box practically drooling over her food.  
Rin did the same, but was not hungry enough to drool, and never seemed to notice the stares of other students.  
Rin, as hapless as she was, never seemed to notice just how popular she was.  
Why not? She was a very gorgeous girl, her dark brown locks, fell to her mid back, and though she had abandoned it for a short time, her small pony tail again rested on her head, cute as ever.  
Her chocolate eye's, were always filled with wandering thoughts and dreams, and she often traded in her mini skirts for kimono's, finding helping at the shrine more fun.   
"So, did your big sister have her baby yet?" Mora asked chomping down on the defenseless shrimp in her grasp.  
Rin beamed and nodded, "His name is Sesshoumaru, he is the cutest, and I am going to see him today."  
Mora gave her a jealous look, "I have to go to my grandma's birthday……"  
Rin laughed lightly and continued eating.  
Finally, the school day was over, and though she had guessed on that pop quiz, Rin couldn't be more excited.  
She literally drug Shippou the short distance to Kagome and Inuyasha's house, which was close by shrine.  
Kagome was outside sweeping, her smile never fading as she looked up to see them.  
"Ah, Rin, Shippou, Mom said you were coming by."  
Though he had no modern education, Inuyasha had become a writer, and was making quite a killing.  
He emerged from the house, wearing a tee shirt and jeans.   
He had cut his locks to a more tame shoulder length, and had them pulled tightly back.  
Kagome was wearing a jumper, reaching for the child Inuyasha was carrying.  
The baby cooed happily, as Kagome placed him in Rin's arms.  
"Hello, little Sesshoumaru sama." She laughed realizing her mistake.  
The baby had defined the jewel turning Inuyasha human, by having a silver mane, and golden eyes.  
Suddenly a great sadness filled her, the child in her arms only reminded her of the one she would never again see.  
Kagome seemed to see this sadness, and smiled compassionately.  
"Is something bothering you, Rin chan?"  
Rin looked up and smiled weakly "No, I'm fine, just thinking."  
Kagome nodded, but still couldn't help but feel the sadness radiating from her friend.  
After half and hour, Shippou and Rin left with good wishes, and a dish or two for Souta.  
Rin watched the ground swiftly fly under her feet, and tried not to cry, why were these lonely feelings coming back?  
Shippou, arriving at the shrine said his goodbye, and walked towards his apartment.  
Sango was sitting on the steps of the shrine, her son Tachi, clapping his small round fists together happily.  
Since Kagome's Grandfather was getting older, Miroku, whom had married Sango not to long ago, now cared for the shrine, and lived in the house next door.  
"Hello Rin chan!" Sango said happily clapping along with her child.  
Rin gave a pathetic little 'hi', before going into the house and running to her room.  
"Why is Sesshoumaru sama coming back to haunt me?" She murmured.  
  
  
  
OK, that's the first chapter; I hope my grammar is nice.  
Sesshoumaru is not dead, so please don't bombard me with questions like that.^_^  
I think constructive criticism, is just lovely, but please restrain yourself from using vulgar language.  
Thank you.  
  
Ja ne,  
Dish-Chan 


	2. Discovered Mistake

A/N Thanks for the reviews, I didn't expect many because Rin/Sesshoumaru is s seen as pedophile, but when you consider that when Rin is 17, he will still be like twenty in demon years why not?  
Lol, anyway, thanks a lot^_^  
Chapter II "A Discovered Mistake"  
Rin awoke the next morning to song bird outside her window, a sure sign that spring was on its way.  
She yawned and sat up, Thankful it was Saturday.  
She quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and black short sleeved shirt that read simply   
'Love' across the front and skipped down stairs.  
Mrs.Higurashi was sitting at the small table waiting for grandpa and herself.  
Rin sat down just as the old man entered, cursing under his breath about the black birds invading the shrine to pick at grain on the ground.  
They ate in silence and Rin tried not to show how tired she was, she had been up all night, to the fact that her dreams had been riddled with odd happenings.  
Rin stood and slowly walked towards the door.  
"Rin, you have hardly touched your food….are you OK?"  
Rin nodded and smiled "Just not hungry, ate a snack late last night^_^"   
Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes and nodded "You are going to turn into a cow…"  
Rin giggled and made her exit.  
A thin dusting a snow covered the ground, and made the shrine look almost as enchanting as when the blossoms fell from the sacred tree.  
The girl slowly walked to the well house, eyes glued to the wooden structure,  
Upon entering, she felt an odd sensation surge through her small body.  
She looked around suspiciously for the cause of the bursting spirit energy around her.  
She squinted her eyes, and looked carefully around the dark little building.  
After looking over it about five times without the feeling disappearing, she gasped as she noticed a barley visible pink glow from the side of the wooden steps.  
She jumped down excitedly and surveyed the dim glow.  
She gasped as she placed her hand to a crack in the wood 'It couldn't be a shard…… could it?'  
Rin looked around and finding a small twig she jammed it into the crack and flung out the tiny shard.  
She gasped as she picked it up; it was very small barley visible.  
Rin stood and ran from the well house.  
Kagome hummed lightly as she stepped out into the winter melting to spring.  
She lifted a dark brown as she noticed Rin running at a break neck speed towards their house.  
She gasped as the girl stopped in front of her gasping her air.  
Kagome suddenly froze as a familiar feeling came over her; she looked down to see a faint glow in Rin's clasped hand.  
"Ka-Kagome, I found a shard……" Rin breathed eyes wide.  
Kagome bit her lower lip and escorted the distraught teen inside.  
Inuyasha had taken Hitomi and Kikyou to the store, so they would be alone, except for little Sesshoumaru.  
Kagome's eyes grew wide as she examined the shard.  
"How?" she gasped "We completed the jewel, I know because it turned Inuyasha human.  
Rin thought for a moment, "But Inuyasha does turn hanyou every new moon does he not? And what about Sesshoumaur's looks?"  
Kagome looked at her and nodded "I remember!" she exclaimed after a moment.  
"I lost a very tiny piece of the shard once in the well house, but couldn't detect it because all the shard energy surrounding me near the well, I was scared Inuyasha would be mad, so I eventually forgot about it…….."  
"You were going to wait till you needed it." Rin said.  
"Exactly, but the jewel worked without it, so of course I forgot, but I always wondered about Inuyasha being reversed like that."   
They sat in silence a moment before Kagome stared at Rin curiously "How did you find it?"  
Rin laughed softly "I have always had strong spirit energy, I guess traveling with Sesshoumaru, it' rubbed off on me."  
"I just hope no demons or monsters come to get it" Kagome fretted, remembering all to well the large centipede that had jerked her to the other side of the well.  
Silence followed the only sound the ticking of the clock, and breeze causing the house to moan slightly.  
"Kagome….could I use the shard to get back to feudal Japan?" RIn spoke suddenly.  
Sesshoumaru glanced around at the land below the cliff he stood on, wondering when the child would return.  
Unknown to the great Demon Lord, though only a year had passed here, in her time it had been many more.  
He wondered if perhaps she had found the other time more appealing.  
Or that scoundrel brother of his had tried to take her in.  
It was hard to not hate his brother anymore, now and then he would let a memory of their childhood pass by, Holding the child's hand as they walked through the garden, or playing tag with his little brother.  
He dismissed the thoughts and slowly turned to see his green toad-like apprentice staring at the ground and pummeling a small flower, boredly with his staff.  
Sesshoumaru growled; he wasn't fond of seeing the small flower being killed.  
Perhaps it was Rin's little way of somewhat melting his heart.  
He smacked Jaken, whom flew quite far.  
"You are going where?!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.  
Rin looked at the ground and shifted the weight of her backpack "Back home." She whispered.  
Mrs. Higurashi shook her head "Not another daughter!" she exclaimed "I'll be all alone!"  
"Hey, what about me?" Grandpa chirped from behind.  
"Like I said, I'll be all alone!" Mrs. Hirgurashi said.  
Rin looked down at the ground.  
"M-mom, I can never thank you enough for taking me in…….but I've never felt I belonged here……..surely you understand…"  
Mrs. Hirgurahshi sighed and hugged the girl.  
"I guess this day was destined to come eventually……I'm just going to miss you dear, promise you'll come visit?"  
Rin nodded "I swear!"  
"Well, get out of here before I tear up!" the woman said sadly swatting at Rin with her dish towel.  
Rin hugged the woman tightly and ran towards the well house.  
She and Kagome stood in the doorway for several minutes before looking at each other.  
Rin was about to speak, when Inuyasha came running up behind them, breathlessly leaning against the wooden door frame.  
Hitomi and Kikyou both looked up at their mother in curiosity.  
"Kagome what is all this shard stuff Souta keeps talking about."  
Kagome let out a small "eep!" before facing her husband bravely.  
Rin stare at her friend "I thought you said you called him."  
"Not exactly….." Kagome murmured.  
It was still the same day, though late in the afternoon, and Inuyasha had returned home from the store to hear from Souta the discovery.  
"Why didn't you tell me so long ago that you had missed a shard?" he asked.  
Kagome looked at the ground "I didn't want you to get mad….."  
Inuyasha put his arms around his small wife and laughed "You know me too well…….besides it is fun to be demon now and then…" he purred mischievously in her ear.  
Rin, who had turned the shade of a cherry, slowly backed up waving her farewell.  
"Say hi to Sesshoumaru for us will ya?" Inuyasha asked waving.  
She nodded and turned to run towards the well, but didn't realize how close it was, and tripped falling down into the dark depths with a shriek.  
"Does everybody go into that thing the same way?" Inuyasha asked nuzzling his wives cheek.  
"Only those who are going to see white haired angels." She whispered.  
They was about to kiss when Hitomi spoke up.  
"You two!" she gasped rolling her eyes "Get a room!"  
Kagome stood in surprise while Miroku peeked in just long enough to say "I did not teach her that!"  
Rin gasped as the familiar floating feeling came over her.  
Blue waves surrounded her and pulled her to the other side.  
Rin looked up to see bright rays of sunlight dancing down into the well, and showering her face in warmth.  
She slowly emerged from the old well and sighed deeply.  
"I-I'm home!" she gasped falling into the soft lush grass and sighing contently.  
Tears slipped down flushed cheeks as she lay, legs still propped up on the edge of the well.  
The breeze blew softly, rustling his silver hair and causing something very familiar to greet his senses.  
"She has finally returned." He said calmly, sniffing the air again he lifted a brow.  
"Why does she smell somewhat different?"  
Erm……hmmm would you call that a cliffhanger?  
I know l know, short huh?  
But I only have on or two chapters left for "new moons" so this and my other stories are going to be updated way more.  
I love reviews, and constructive criticism is a nice thing to do, but please do not be vulgar^_^  
Remember: "To be mature, is to accept imperfections."  
  
Love you, my enemies, and my God forever,  
  
Dish-Chan 


	3. Difference

3Love Greater Than Time3  
  
Disclaimer  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews, I love Rin and Sesshoumaru stories.  
  
Chapter III "A Difference"  
  
Her legs were still on the well, and she still lay there, absorbing all the sun she could. Rolling reluctantly to the ground, Rin stood up and inhaled deeply before making her way towards Kaede's village. Much to her surprise not much had changed at all, and she still remembered the way to the small village. The walk was very pleasant, though she took watch knowing all too well the dangers of Sengoku Jidai. When she arrived in the village, she noticed the people had not seemed to get any older; perhaps the people she saw were heirs to the other old folks. The villagers stopped their work to stop and stare at this odd girl, Rin was sure she had changed since she was last here, but the next thing that happened truly confused her. A small ball rolled into her legs, and as she bent to pick it up, she was eyes level with a boy whom looked very familiar. "May I have my ball back miss?" he asked politely. "Ninagi?" Rin questioned softly lifting a dark brow at the little boy who just nodded his head "Do you know my mommy?" Rin took a step back, when she had left Ninagi was only a child in fact they had been good friends, and here he was perhaps only aged a year if any. The boy looked at her oddly and cocked his head "Are you OK?" Rin shook her head and glanced back down at him "Do you know where Kaede- baba is?" she asked. Ninagi smiled and nodded "She went to the stream." Rin nodded and left, but then came back and giggled embarrassed "Can you take me there?" The child screamed for one of his siblings to inform their mother and took Rin's hand pulling her in a seemingly random direction. After a while Rin heard the gurgling of a familiar stream along with soft hums as woman washed their clothing. "Domon arrigatou, Ninagi!" She exclaimed bowing as the child happily ran back to his play. Kaede was gathering water in clay pots, most likely for boiling herbs. Rin gently touched her shoulder, causing the old woman to turn slowly around. Kaede had not seemed to get any older either........... The old woman looked her over for a moment before dropping the pot in her hands, causing many onlookers. Rin smiled "Konnichiha Kaede baba!^_^'"  
  
Rin sat in Kaede's hut staring into the fire as if mystified. Kaede had explained here only one year had gone by, while on Rin's side many more. The girl was entirely confused and tired "You mean all my friends are still young enough to be my little siblings?" "Actually your children, you're quite old not to be married" Rin gave her a look "I'm only 17, in Kagome's time it is proper to get married around 20, of course people live much longer there......." Kaede just sighed and turned back to the herbs she was mixing, she stared into the bowl fro a moment before speaking "What about your lord?" She asked hesitantly, knowing the girls utter devotion to him. Rin looked up and frowned "I know he must be angry with me for not returning, he still expects a child doesn't he?" Kaede nodded and rose to get more wood "I think Lord Sesshoumaru will still be pleased with ye either way child, true I can tell he has missed ye." Rin gasped and stood up "Really? I've missed him horribly....where is he anyway?" she exclaimed being reminded of her soul purpose of returning. Kaede shook her head "I know not child, he is always coming and going." Rin smiled "He will surely pick up my scent if he is close by."  
  
The wind swiftly brushed the mans cheek as he ran towards the village in which the scent lingered. It was definitely Rin, perhaps she had someone with her, for there was also the delicate scent of a woman's dancing along her own. As he landed upon the roof of Kaede's hut, he inhaled and shook his head in slight confusion, the smell was only one, and yet Rin was still a child. Landing to the ground delicately, he entered the hut and glanced around in the darkness. Seeing a small girl lying on a futon he gently knelt beside her and touched her shoulder "Rin." he said simply. The girl stirred and to his surprise, was much bigger than before, when her blanket fell down, as she set up he noticed she had become much more matured as well. "Mm...Ses-Sesshoumaru sama!" she cried out forgetting herself and clasping the demon in a giant bear hug. Again this girl had surprised him, something hard to do... Realizing what she was doing, she smiled at the feeling if his kimono before sitting back and apologizing. "Ah....forgive me Sesshoumaru sama." she whispered, slowly standing and exciting the hut "We should talk outside you know." He slowly rose to follow, though again pondered if humans truly grew this fast? He never really observed them much, but it seemed to take longer for girls to mature like Rin had. The outside air smelt crisp of rain and wildflowers, while the moons mighty face showered them in silver. Rin stared at her lost master for some time, his silver hair hadn't changed at all, still dancing carefully in the small breeze, his amber eyes still intense yet so controlled. "Rin, have you finally decided to come back?" Jake exclaimed from the bushes as he trudged towards her. The little man wouldn't admit it, but he had grown fond of the girl. He was shaking his head, until he saw her then his eyes grew wide "Sesshoumaru sama, are you sure this is Rin?" The lord just nodded his answer. Rin suddenly seemed struck by something and laughed softly "I almost forgot to tell you!" she said hitting her head lightly. "In my-er..Kagome's time, many more years have passed by, whereas here it has only been perhaps one or two." Sesshoumaru raised a brow and took a step close to Rin, he pulled lightly at her clothing, and bent even closer to smell her. Rin flushed, at the age of 7 this might not have sent such chills down her spine, but now she felt goose bumps slowly rising upon her skin. Amber eyes narrowed and studied her for a moment, before releasing her and taking step back "It must be true, you have aged." Rin smiled and nodded "Yup, I'm already an old maid in this time!" Sesshoumaru looked at her and spoke softly "Then I suppose you'll be wanting a human mate now?" Rin flushed wildly and shook her head "I'm not even 19 yet Sesshoumaru sama!" Jake sighed "How odd, women certainly wait longer from that era." Sesshoumaru was meanwhile pondering what to do with her, he would though he might not admit it, love to have her come with them again.... He watched her quietly as she had bent down and held Jaken in a tight embrace, while the toad pretended he wasn't enjoying it, with a "if you must!" look on his face. She suddenly stood up and beamed "Shall I pack my things?" Sesshoumaru blank his eyes and slowly nodded "If that is what you desire."  
  
I can't believe I forgot about this….Ok maybe I can…hehe^_^' Sooo sorry my darlings, I promise to remember next time. Where is this gonna go? Love you,  
  
Dish-Chan 


End file.
